


Lost in the Ashes

by ThingsWeDo4_Love



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Happy is sad, Happy needs a hug, I cry in the movie, I'm sad too, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pepper is shocked, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), angst whith a Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/ThingsWeDo4_Love
Summary: Thanos snapped his fingers.Some people are gone.Other people stayed.What happened to the people who stayed when they realized what happened?What happened to Happy Hogan? Especially when he found out what happened in Titan?





	Lost in the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

How can anything begin fall apart so fast? In a moment, Happy was walking quietly through the corridors of the Stark Industries building in New York, and the next he was standing, frozen in fear, just watching the people around him turn to ashes.

Last night he was sure that today would be an excellent day, with no weather forecast of rain, just the mild, sunny and cloudless weather, great for hiking in parks at day and hanging out with friends at night.

Today really began with a lovely day, until his boss was reported missing (again), he was probably inside that giant donnout-shaped alien ship, or whatever that thing was. And now this happens, there are people disappearing ... no, they were not disappearing, they were turning to ashes.

Happy just could stand still, frozen, as he watches his colleagues disintegrate in front of his eyes. Until he remembered that he was a Stark Industries employee and he was on schedule, so of course, he has a job to do!

He ran into the CEO's office, people were disappearing, but some were still here ... at least he was here and he hoped she was too.

She was. Pepper Potts was holding a folder in one hand and ashes on the other, probably from her PA, eyes wet, but the tear hadn’t fallen through her cheeks. It Seems that she expects that if she kept her composure at a time like this, then everything would be all right.

The only thing that crossed his mind was that he must protect her.

He took her wrist in one hand and put another on her back, guiding her quickly through the chaos of the building. He need to keep her safe, he need to get her out of that place.

Driving through the streets wasn’t easy, people were disappearing everywhere, not just inside the SI building. There were accidents everywhere, there were people standing in the streets, people running in the streets, people screaming in the streets, but Happy kept driving.

They reached the Stark Tower, fortunately the only thing that is disappearing were the people... second thought, it was better that the tower had vanished instead of so many of his colleagues and all the other people that he didn’t know.

He hadn’t realized it at first, lost in his thoughts, but Pepper had turned on the TV, probably she did it at the same time that they reached the penthouse. The female anchor that was talking tried to keep her voice steady and emotionless, but she was failing miserably, she stuttered and constantly had to take a deep breathe to try to calm down, her eyes were wide with terror.

But the scariest thing of all that was hearing what she’s talking about. What they had seen was happening all over the world, all countries were reporting that several people had turned to ashes. Nobody seems to know exactly how many people had disappeared, but some people have speculated that it was about half of the total population.

Half of the total population.

3.8 billion people missing.

3.800.000.000 dead people...

My God!

Pepper had left the room, she said something about making calls, finding out how many people are still out there, seeing what she can do to help. She’s like that, always doing something, hardly stopping for nothing. Happy stays in the living room, he turns off the TV, he doesn’t want to know what's happening anymore, he just looks through the window at the horizon, trying to ignore the small fires and the explosions coming from the city below the tower.

He doesn’t know how long he's been staring at the sky, but it's already dark for a long time when he notices his pocket is vibrating. It his cell phone.

He picks it up and Happy is surprised to see who is calling for him. Tony Stark.

He thinks to yell to Pepper, but he knows that Tony has probably already called her, there's no other reason why he didn’t call his fiancée first.

It happens that he has already talked to Pepper, and Rhodes too, apparently all the available heroes are in Wakanda and that's where Tony is going now. "Maybe there's something that we can do, Happy." Tony said, as if he wasn’t believing in what he was saying. "The wizard said that we could win, maybe this is how it should happen..." Tony was tired and mentally distant, is like when he is half slipping, or just half awake.

Happy didn’t know anything about that wizard he was talking about and what he means by saying those things, but he says “Ok” anyway, it seemed the right thing to do.

So Tony talked about the boy.

With all the things that had happened today Happy had forgotten the boy.

"You know he fought with me in New York, didn’t you know, Happy?"

Happy didn’t know.

"You know he was on the alien ship with even when I send him home, didn’t you know, Happy?"

Happy didn’t know.

"You know that we fought against the main villain on an alien planet, didn’t you know, happy?"

Happy didn’t know.

"Everybody around me was turning to dust, all of them," Tony says. After working so many years for the billionaire Happy knows that Tony is holding back his tears.

And then Tony talks about what happened to the boy.

"He turned to ashes, Happy. In my arms. Asking me for forgiveness, asking me to help him, saying that he didn’t want to go..."

Happy can’t hear the rest, he realizes that Tony is apologizing, whining about the boy, but Happy isn’t really listening. It will be the same if Tony was speaking another language.

"I have to go." That's all Happy says before turning off his cell phone.

All the ways that it could’ve happened. He could have died while fighting in New York against the two aliens, he could have died when he embarks on that alien ship, he could have died while fighting the main evil alien. Damn, he could’ve died last year when he crashed with the plane, he could’ve died when he the vulture found out that he was Spider-man, he could’ve died on the ferry, he could’ve died on the ATM robbery, he could’ve died when he received his powers, when he happens the first alien invasion in NY, when his parents died…

He could have died in so many ways, but he survived, he survived for a reason, there has to be a reason... apparently not. He just survived to die like so many other people.

Of all those people who died, why did he survive? Happy never did anything great in his life and didn’t even intend to do it. Of course, he has always done his best, he is proud to say that he already helped save people's lives, damn he even helped to save the life of the man who wears the Iron Man suit himself once or twice. However Happy was alive, while real heroes were dead.

Why didn’t he die?

Why didn’t he die instead of the boy?

He might not have any children, but it was like he had lost a child that day.

It was as if he had lost his son to the ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of obsessed with this idea when I thought about who should've died or stayed alive that wasn't shown in the movie, all those people who appeared in all the MCU movies, who died? Who lived?
> 
> The people who stayed behind, how would they react to knowing that the people they care about are dead? OMG, Peter is dead! Was Peter's aunt alive or she was turned to ashes too? And Ned? What about MJ? And Happy?
> 
> Peter seems to think that Happy and Tony don't care about him in Homecomming, but we know they really care about the boy, he just doesn't know it. So I wondered what Happy would feel when he learned that Peter had disappeared?
> 
> Then came the idea.
> 
> I waited to write it until I saw IW again (Oh boy, this movie is amazing, I want to see it at least one more time), but then I was very shocked about what happened (again) and I just wrote it now.
> 
> And I made Happy call Peter 'the boy' all the time because I think that's how Happy refers to him in his head: D
> 
> Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
